


Their Everything

by normski_reedenstein



Series: You Are Mine [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: If you think I wasn't crazy enough to make a whole playlist, you underestimate me. https://open.spotify.com/user/12143411068/playlist/3ehq2Gk0mYvLGpDLVlu3Vp?si=SWBrCeLrSmKolVCmWy6JQA





	1. Chapter 1

The day of the wedding came before Loki and I knew it and my nerves were everywhere. The girls had long since whisked me off to our part of the house where I would be away from Loki’s potential view. I thought back to four months prior when Jane and Amanda were helping Loki and I plan our day. The girls insisted I have some big, expensive ceremony at a large venue and an even more expensive reception with way too many people in attendance.

“ _It’s your first, and hopefully only, wedding. Why not make it big?_ ” Amanda had said.

Even Loki agreed, arguing he had the funds to pay for something big if that’s what I truly wanted. I kept turning down their ideas, opting for the most simple and cost efficient of ideas I had in mind: a small, intimate ceremony in Frigga’s back yard. I always loved how large it was, not to mention how she always kept it maintained. In my mind it was the best spot. In the end, I got my wish.

I stared out at the back yard in silence while Amanda finished up my makeup. The decor was simple; White, green and pink were the chosen colors of the assorted laces and ribbons that adorned the archway of the altar as well as the chairs for the guests. Frigga had dozens of plants and flowers shipped in specifically for today. It all came together perfectly and gave off the charming aesthetic I wanted. Amanda tapped my nose bringing my attention back to the room. 

"Gorgeous, little dove," she grinned. Giving me a pat on my shoulder, she ushered me out of the vanity chair before taking a seat and getting started on her own makeup.

I walked over to the door and took my dress out of its bag. It had been in it for weeks now and I hadn't really stopped to admire it before today. It was the dress Frigga had gotten me for my birthday. I had been waiting for a special occasion to finally wear it and my wedding felt like it was the perfect day. I ran my hand over the material and another wave of nerves hit me then. I was making a commitment to the man I loved. I had no regrets about this decision, I loved Loki more than anything. I wanted to spend my life with him. Perhaps I was more nervous about the wedding itself rather than getting cold feet. I did find myself worrying about the details more than anything. Even though it all looked just fine to me, every single detail had to be perfect.

Slipping into the dress, I fixed what I needed and stood in front of the mirror. My hair in its naturally curly form framed my face perfectly. My makeup was subtle, natural looking. Unless you were standing close, you could hardly tell I was wearing makeup. The finishing touch to everything was the flower crown my mother brought earlier. A mix of baby’s breath and other smaller flowers adorned my head and made me look more beautiful than I ever thought I could look.

“Oh my God,” my mom’s voice appeared behind me. I turned to see her standing in the doorway, her eyes sparkling as she looked at me from head to toe. In her turquoise dress, she looked stunning as always. Her glossy bob was straightened into complete submission. “Baby girl, you look so beautiful.”

“Thanks,” I smiled shyly.

Mom walked over to me and fixed the curls under my crown.

“How do you feel?”

“Scared shitless.”

She chuckled. “That’s normal. Loki is plenty nervous too.”

“You saw him?”

“I went to check on him a bit ago. That boy was shaking like a leaf when I left that room, bless his heart. I could tell he’s happy though, excited. He just wants to see you.”

I guess that was the reassurance I needed because I felt myself calm slightly at my mom’s words.

“I want to see him too.”

Mom draped her arms around my shoulders and hugged me, planting a kiss on my cheek. She sighed and smiled at my reflection. I looked like I could've been her twin. There was absolutely no denying I was her kid. 

“My baby girl. Where did the years go? I always dreamed I would see this day and now that it’s here, I want you to be my little love bug again." She playfully squished my cheeks like she used to do when I was little. We both giggled. "I love you so much.”

“You’re going to ruin my makeup,” I tried to joke even though my voice cracked. I held her arms tighter around me and laid a kiss to the back of her hand. “I love you, too, Mom.”

After a minute of silent embracing, Mom let me go and snagged a Kleenex from a nearby box, dabbing it at the corners of her eyes.

“Okay, I’m going out to my seat. See you soon.”

I nodded and watched her leave before turning back to the mirror. Taking a much needed deep breath, I closed my eyes.

_I got this._

 

Manda and Jane walked me downstairs arm in arm. Bucky and Thor stood at the bottom of the steps and when they saw us, they both smiled. Delilah stood next to her dad, her tiny body nearly swimming in her flower girl dress. She bounced and smiled as she shuffled around the petals in her basket.  

"You look amazing," Thor said as he gave me a kiss on the forehead. 

He hooked his arm with Jane's and rubbed his hand over her swollen belly before giving her a bouquet. They all offered me last minute kisses and hugs before they proceeded to walk to the backyard leaving to me to my regrowing anxiety.

“Hey, kid. Ready?”

I turned to see Steve approaching me. He looked strikingly handsome in his tux, the sweetest of smiles on his face. Seeing him then made me happy that I chose him to give me away. The two of us always had a brother and sister like relationship and he was touched when I offered him the spot.

“I think so. I’m hoping like hell I don’t get pit stains on this dress from how much I’ve been sweating.”

Steve laughed. “Relax. Once you get out there, you’ll be fine.”

“How do you know?”

“This isn’t a play, Ash. If you stumble over a word, laugh it off. If you get nervous, you have a man out there who I know will make all of that go away.”

“And if I fall?”

“You know I wouldn’t let that happen. Now,” Steve held out his elbow, “shall we?”

I smiled and wrapped my hand around his arm. Taking a final breath, I nodded.

“Lets go.” 

* * *

 

As we got to the back patio, I could hear the music switch to the song I chose to walk down the aisle to. Everyone stood from their chairs as Steve led me down the stairs of the patio. His hand rested over mine, giving a comforting squeeze. We walked by family members and friends who all smiled at me, some already crying. Frigga stood next to my mother, their arms linked. They both looked beautiful. When I finally glanced ahead at the altar, the world faded into the background and my breathing slowed.

There he was. Standing tall and proud in all black, raven curls sitting perfectly on his shoulders, green eyes glowing and that smile. The one I pictured. The one I knew. I one I needed. And like magic, the jitters were gone just like Steve said. I felt my smile grow so wide I thought my face would split and slowly, everything and everyone came back into existence. Steve and I paused at the altar where Loki and the rest of our friends stood. Our priest stepped forward.

“Who gives away this woman to this man?” he asked.

“I do,” Steve answered as he held my hand out for Loki.

Loki’s eyes never left me as he took my hand and I stepped up to the altar.

“Please be seated," the priest announced. Everyone took their places back in their chairs. "Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here this afternoon to witness the loving union of  Ashley and Loki. These two have walked separately and today, their paths will converge and they will become one. This path will hold love, trust, acceptance, wisdom and openness. This is not a path to be taken lightly, it is one that will continue to teach them about life together. At this time, the groom would like to exchange vows he has written to Ashley.”

Loki took my hands in his and took a breath.

“Ashley, I thought for so long about the perfect speech to give in this moment. Nothing sounded right to me. It was either full of cliches or something a million other men have said to a million other women. I wanted something special for someone special. In the end, I couldn’t come up with anything but this: _Mi amor, sé la verdadera felicidad ahora que te tengo. Tú haces que mi vida sea hermosa y que valga la pena, y por eso, nunca te puedo agradecer lo suficiente. Mi única esperanza es poder hacerte tan feliz como me has hecho en nuestro tiempo juntos. Sé que tendré que traducir esto para ti más tarde, pero está bien. Te quiero más que a nada_.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. The bastard would make vows in another language. Just another thing I loved about him.

“And now Ashley would like to share her own written vows,” said the priest.

I turned to Manda who handed me a folded piece of notebook paper I wrote my vows on. It was crinkled from the constant unfolding and erasing I did over the last few months.

“I never pictured myself on a day like this with a person like you. For the longest time, the one example I had of true love was my parents and when I watched that fall apart in front of me, my faith in love and happily every after was shaken. You reaffirmed both for me. I’m learning that I can be my own example of true love and a happily ever after with my soulmate. I’ve learned so many things from you in this relationship and I can’t wait to keep learning but on this new journey as your wife. You love all the parts of me I would rather keep hidden and you turn my flaws into shows of confidence. You make me want to get out of bed each day and see all life has to offer. Loki, you are my King, my moon and stars, my galaxy, my everything. I am yours. And you are mine.”

I wiped at the tears that had built up and fallen down my cheeks and when I looked up, Loki was trying to discreetly wipe away his own tears.

“And now, the exchanging of rings.” I swapped my paper with Manda for the emerald encrusted band chosen for Loki. “Ashley, repeat after me. With this ring, I, Ashley Renee Cantrell, commit my love and devotion to you.”

“With this ring, I, Ashley Renee Cantrell, commit my love and devotion to you.”

I slid the ring on Loki’s hand. It looked all too fitting for him.

“Now Loki, repeat after me. With this ring, I, Loki Frey Laufey, commit my love and devotion to you.”

“With this ring, I, Loki Frey Laufey, commit my love and devotion to you.”

He slipped the diamond ring onto my finger as if it and I were the most fragile things he ever held.

“If there is no objection to this couples union, then I now pronounce Loki and Ashley husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride.”

Loki took my face in his hands and kissed me with every ounce of love and passion in his body and I felt it wash over me. This was it. This was how it was meant to be.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think I wasn't crazy enough to make a whole playlist, you underestimate me. https://open.spotify.com/user/12143411068/playlist/3ehq2Gk0mYvLGpDLVlu3Vp?si=SWBrCeLrSmKolVCmWy6JQA

I never thought I had ever been so happy until today. My face hurt from smiling as hard as I was and with relatives and friends swarming around Loki and I, my heart was swelling with love. For them and for my husband. 

 _Husband._  

It would take a while to get used to that title. Especially my own, wife. Just thinking it made me break out in goosebumps. After about an hour exchanging pleasantries and taking pictures, Frigga had the coordinators set up the tables around the dance floor she ordered for the night. The summer afternoon  was so warm and beautiful. Everything about the day couldn't have gone any better. 

"Are you daydreaming, Mrs. Laufey?" Loki spoke low in my ear. His arms wrapped around my waist. 

"No. Just happy. This has been the best day and it's not even over yet." 

"I agree. Although part of me wishes it was over so we can christen our bed as newlyweds." 

"You know, I think it says something about how excited I am that sex has been the furthest thing from my mind," I laughed. 

"Married an hour and already tired of sleeping with me. They always said this day would come." Loki shook his head in mock disappointment. 

I softly elbowed him in his side and turned in his arms so I was facing him. "The day I get tired of sleeping with you is the day hell freezes over. Or we finally run out of kinky shit to do, whichever comes first." 

Loki laughed and pulled me in for a kiss. The caterers had set up on the deck and soon everyone could eat. The food was some of the best I ever had. Frigga sprang for a little known yet popular place that specialized in the best soul food in the Midwest. Afterward, some bottles of champagne were passed around and it was time for our guests to make speeches if they chose to. My mom was the first and before she even started talking, I knew I was going to cry. 

"Hello everyone. I am the beautiful bride's mother, Colleen. I won't go on a giant spiel here because I already know I'll cry but I just want to say that as a mother, I always dreamed of the day I would see my baby girl get married. Did I think it would happen so soon? No. Am I happy nonetheless? Absolutely. All a parent ever wants is for their child to end with someone good who will bring happiness to their life and I know Loki does that for my daughter. Loki, honey, you are an amazing young man. You're so sweet, generous and humble. I couldn't have handpicked a better person to be my son in law if I tried. Thank you so much for making our girl happy and loving her unapologetically because it's what she deserves. And Ashley, my baby girl, I love you more than life itself. Your heart and soul are so beautiful and I thank God every day you grew into the young woman you are now. I can't wait to see where this new part of life takes you. I love you."

Mom was crying by the end of her speech and so was I. I stood to give her a hug before Manda went to speak. 

"I'm Amanda, the bride and groom's best friend. All I want to say is I love you two so much and I'm so glad your paths came together. You're the most perfect couple and I wish you both years and years of smiles, love, and happiness. Congratulations." 

One by one, others came up to give small speeches; Thor in all his goofy glory made everyone laugh with what he had to share while Steve opted for a mix of humor and softness. After everyone spoke, my uncle readied his DJ equipment and soon, he was announcing mine and Loki's first dance together. When the first chords of 'Work Song' began playing, Loki took my hand and led me to the dance floor. He spun me into his hold and we started to sway to the song. We both looked into each others eyes, our loving smiles almost the same. I started singing along only loud enough so Loki could hear me and that made him smile harder. 

_'Boys working on empty_

_Is that the kinda way_

_To face the burning heat?_

_I just think about my baby_

_I'm so full of love_

_I can barely eat'_

"I always hoped one day I would get another serenade from you," Loki said. 

My face warmed but I kept singing to him. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Being surrounded by people didn't lessen how intimate this moment between us was. I don't know how he always managed to make the world disappear when I was with him but without fail, he did. I could have kept swaying with him forever. Eventually, the song came to an end and everyone applauded us. My uncle wasted no time diving into the playlist of songs we made for the reception. Beyonce singing made everyone move to the dance floor. Loki, who hardly liked to dance, stayed to my surprise and danced along with my mom and one of my younger cousins. Manda and I were in our element like always. No matter the party, we always danced and had a great time doing it. Everyone mingled amongst one another. Strangers before today now acted as if they were life long friends; Laughter and cheers of encouragement filled the air. Somewhere around the fifth song, some people went back to their tables to catch their breath. 

At some point, I was tossing my bouquet into the crowd of waiting ladies behind me. It was no surprise that Manda was the one to catch it which made Bucky blush. Afterwards, the guys got to have their fun with Loki tossing my garter. Before we all knew it, night came and one by one, our friends and family were calling it a night. While the party died down until there were only a handful of us left, Loki and I went back to the dance floor. 'Say You Won't Let Go' by James Arthur played and we slow danced to it. I never would have guessed Loki had picked this song for us. We sang to one another making ourselves giggle. 

"I love you," I said as I rested my head against Loki's chest. 

"And I love you."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but it's sweet and to the point. I felt like wrapping this section up after leaving it hanging for so long. Perhaps the next section will arrive in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been going through some shit mentally and because of that, I felt I needed to take a break from writing for a while. I felt like I wasn't giving my all and doing my best like I used to, especially with this series in particular. But, like always, these two kept calling out to me and I forced myself to write this section I had in my mind for months. I debated for a while if I wanted to write a section before the wedding but it felt better to get right into it. I can't promise to push out more any time soon but believe me, I want to and I will try.   
> To anybody still interested in Ashley and Loki's journey, thanks for sticking around.


End file.
